


A Mild Annoyance

by tigerfishy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Zaeed is a tiny baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfishy/pseuds/tigerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed makes himself comfortable in the medbay. Bragging and attempts at flirting are mandatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mild Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Super short ficlet for super old weirdos. Pretty into Zaeed trying to hit on Chakwas via bragging and offering scar viewings.

There was hardly ever any peace on the Normandy. Between the collectors and Shepard’s antics, the medbay was bound to get some action. Chakwas understood that, she really did. In fact, normally she would have been excited to have a little more to do. 

  
Normally however, her work consisted of patching up gunshot wounds and making sure Wrex and Shepard didn’t concuss themselves. Normally she was alone with her patients in her med bay. Normally Zaeed Massani hadn’t decided to make himself comfortable in her work space.

  
The medbay doors slid open with a woosh, and Chakwas sucked in a sharp breath, knowing exactly who it was. Gathering up all the patience she had left in her reserves, she spun around and greeted the veteran.

  
“Mr. Massani. What seems to be the problem this evening” she queried, not without some malice.

  
“Got knocked around a bit on that last mission, think I may have buggered something up” he replied, oblivious to her annoyance. Not waiting for a response, he hopped onto the cold metal exam table and made himself comfortable, or as comfortable as he could be. He grinned at Chakwas expectantly.

  
She was less amused. Sighing deeply, she grabbed her bag of tools and followed him from her desk. “Does it hurt anywhere specific” she asked, knowing full well it didn’t hurt anywhere. She laid out her bag and grabbed a small mallet, tapping gently below both of his knees.

 

“Well I was using an awfully large rifle today—it was made for the Krogan you know, packs quite a punch.”

  
Karin just stared at him, unaffected by the bragging.

  
“My shoulder might be a bit sore” He relented, grinning to himself as she moved her investigation closer. “You know we used to use those rifles in the Blue Suns -- did I mention I founded them? We had to stop after they were outlawed in council space, didn’t want to attract the wrong kind of attention at the time.” He rattled on, not noticing his increasingly less interested conversational partner.

  
“Got a nasty scar from being shot with one on em’. Couple Batarians we were trying to hunt down got a hold of one of ours, of course I handled it, no thanks to my team. Got an ugly reminder to keep weapons out of the wrong hands in the end.” He gestured to his right side. “Wanna see?”

  
“I believe you’ve showed me that one” Chakwas replied, stilted but polite. There was nothing wrong with his shoulder, but she knew if she told him that, he’d just invent something new for her to look at. Better to bandage it up and tell him he pulled something.

  
“Ah! Then you know what I’m talking about.”

  
The doctor just hummed in response, wrapping a few lengths of gauze over his arm, not really paying attention to what she was doing. Zaeed continued to prattle on, and she smiled to herself. Annoying as he was, there was something very endearing about his persistence.

  
“Damn Batarians” he finished, looking at her expectantly. She pulled herself away from her thoughts and gave him (what she hoped was) a knowing smile. He seemed satisfied with that, and hopped down, pleased with himself. “Feels much better, thanks”

  
Chakwas nodded in response. “Stay off it for a couple days” she advised-as to not raise suspicion of course. He swung the arm around a few times, as if testing it.

  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine now that you’ve gone and patched me up” he said with a wink, of all things. Chakwas sputtered at bit, surprised at the flirtation. When she was composed she gave him a curt nod, turning back to her desk. She listened as the doors slid open again, and he was gone. A tiny smile broke across her face. Perhaps company wasn’t terrible once and a while.


End file.
